Ipod Shuffle Challenge
by rememberB26
Summary: Ezria one shots based on songs.


't Say No

Ezra and Aria were currently snuggled closely to each other. Aria is sleeping, while Ezra lies awake holding the love of his life in his arms. He thinks to himself how lucky He is to have her. He lifts up his shirt to see his bullet scar. The only thing that comes to his mind when he sees it, is that it was worth it. If he hadn't taken that bullet he wouldn't be lying next to the most important person in his life. She would be gone, and he wouldn't be able to live without her. Her eyes flutter open and he smiles.

"Good morning handsome." she says.

2. Hapiness

Life. It's not worth living without the love of your life. Love. It's life when you have found your soulmate. Sorrow. The only thing that Aria Montgomery has felt since the that faithful day. Its crazy to think that a bullet can take away everything. That small piece of metal, took away her world, her love, and happiness away from her. Aria was laying on her bed, thinking about what she always thought about: How her life would have been with Ezra. She feels her eyes slowly drift shut.

"Aria." she hears. the voice is beautiful. She knows that voice.

"Ezra?" She says, fianlly seeing his beautiful face, come through the brightness that surrounds her.

"Its over,Aria. All the pain is gone. Now we can be together, forever." Ezra says. He reaches his hand out to her.

" Forever." She says following him into the endless white light.

.

Aria was feeling as if she was going crazy. A was still on her tracks, ever since Ezra had been shot. She couldn't take it anmore. The guilt for killing Shana. Worring about Ezra's safety. A actually not being gone.. Worring about Ezra's safety. Missing Ezra, then Worring about Ezra's safety once again. She knew that she couldn't go see him. She needed to keep him safe. But she longed for feeling his lips on hers. She needed to feel the safety of being in his arms. She needed him to wipe away her tears and tell her it was going to be okay. She couldn't take it anymore. she needed him. He would protect her from all things bad in the world. She was his, and he was hers..

She slowly raises her hand to knock on the infamous 3B.

is Never Enough.

4 Months. 4 Months since Ezra was shot. 4 months since he took a bullet for her. 4 Months since she almost lost him. 4 Months since she held his hand, or looked into his blue eyes. God those eyes, killed her. They made her go weak in the knees everytime. She missed how she would fall asleep in his arms, and hear soft giggles in her ear, all night long. She missed how he would always make her feel as if she was perfect, and did nothing sat in her bad, crying. It felt thats all she was doing since that night. She couldn't get over him. He was the glue that held her together. Without Ezra, she was broken.

4 Months. 4 Months since he was shot. 4 months since he took a bullet for the love of his life. 4 months since he almost lost her. 4 months since he saw the angelic face, that held the most striking hazel eyes ever. He missed how she made him missed waking up next to her. I missed how she would crinckle her nose when she was tired. He missed how her eye brows would furrow when she was concentrating. He missed her. He was currently laying on his couch, holding a beer, cring his eyes out. He was unable to be strong. He needed her. He felt as if he was incomplete with out her. Without Aria, he was broken.

a Kiss

Aria was currently lying in Ezra's arms. They were in his bed, their sacred ground. She loved this apartment. It has always been there secret hideaway. A place where they could be themselves. The past year's events rung in her ears. She remembers the pain that she felt when she almost lost him. Tears began to fall down her cheeks, as she reminisced the painful memories.

Ezra could here sniffles. he turned Aria to look at him.

" why are you crying?" He asked. wiping the tears from her cheeks.

" I almost lost you. " She faintly whispered. She looked down, avoiding his eyes.

" Hey, look at me", He tilted her chin to make her look at him. " I'm here now and i'm not going anywhere. I am fine. You are fine. We are fine. Look at that ring on your finger, we are getting married in two months. You don't need to worry about me going any where. I cant live with out you. I refuse to."

"I love you" Aria whispered. Ezra brought her into his arms, pulling her into his chest. They had both started to fall asleep when she heard Ezra faintly whisper in a raspy voice,

" I love you too." He was crying also. Aria knew that he loved her, and she loved him. They were made for each other. They were...soulmates.


End file.
